Shade Wolfe
Shade Wolfe '''(シェードウルフ Shēdo Urufu'')' '''also nicknamed' The Shade (日陰 ''Hikage)' '''is a member of the famous legal guild Hydra Head. Before becoming a member, Shade was a Dark Mage for a certain Dark Guild. That is until, it was single handenly destroyed by a Dragon Slayer named Jason Tolliver. Knowing that he would not be able to face him yet, he trained in order to try and surpass him. In order to do so, he decided to join a legal guild, one called Hydra Head. From there, he gained the name of' Shadow Emperor (影帝 ''Kagetei'). '' '''Appearance Shade is a young man with a rather pale skin complexion. He has a rather lean physique, giving him extra speed and agility. He also has dark black hair and grey eyes. 'Personality' When one initially meets Shade for the first time, they instantly think of him as a cold-hearted and slightly cruel person in nature. This is due to his time as a Dark Mage. Despite this, he is very loyal towards his fellow guildmates. While not the friendliest, he seems to get along well enough with the other guildmembers and interacts with them normally, except during a few tense situations when he clashes with some of them. Shade displays a surprisingly humorous side, as seen when he makes fun of the other guildmates for certain things, usually with a goofy face the entire time. 'History' When Shade was born, he was abandoned in the cold unforgiving rain, left to starve and die. Before that could happen however, he was saved and adopted by multiple dark mages. They then trained Shade in numerous torturous training sessions to become a stronger mage. He was also taught in the arts of assassination, theft, and murder. He was soon discovered to have a natural talent for Magic, learning both Darkness Magic and Fire Magic. He used to carry out multiple missions for the guild. That is, until one day, his guild was invaded and destroyed by a single man. This man was similiar in age towards him, but had ten times more strength, easily beating him in a fight. After Shade begged to take his life for losing, The man told him to look towards the future, something that deeply inspired him. He then sought out to perfect his Magic, learning new skills in order to exceed. During his travels, he arrived at the Guild Hall of the legal guild, Hydra Head. He then was welcomed by the three guild masters and became a member. 'Equipment' Imperial Shadow Blade(帝国影刃 Teikoku Eiba): 'Magic and Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Physical Attributes' Enchanced Strength: Outstanding Speed and Reflexes: Superb Durability: 'Assorted Attributes' 'Magical Abilites' Immense Magic Power: *'Magical Aura'(魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): 'Darkness Magic' Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'''Dark Capriccio(常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness): *'Dark Rondo'(常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku lit. Rondo of Eternal Darkness): *'Dark Bomb'(闇原爆 Yami Genbaku): *'Moon Dog '(幻月, Gengetsu) is a Darkness Magic spell that manifests a hound of darkness in order to attack one's foes. When performing Moon Dog, the user triggers the spell by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature—before using Shape Transformation in order to mould the darkness into the form of a sinister-looking hound that appears as if it was pulled from hell itself. The glowing scarlet eyes stare right into the souls of the beast's enemies, causing them to tremble greatly as it makes it appearance, clouds of blackness covering the skies when it manifests in front of the opposition. With a single command, the user is capable of manually controlling the hellhound and launching the beast at the opponent at high speeds. The hound is touted to chase the user's foe to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as it would catch the user's foe eventually. The beast can move at impossible angles that almost always manage to reach its target; it will always change its path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach its target. However, as a downside, the beast is easy to deflect and dissipate if one knows how to—namely, by using a Light Magic of equal power. As it moves though the atmosphere, it gathers and condenses stray eternano and absorbs it into the beast to increase in speed. 'Darkness-Make' Darkness-Make '(闇の造形魔法 (ダークネス・メーク), ''Dākunesu Meiku lit. Darkness Molding Magic) is a powerful Molding Magic and Caster Magic utilized by numerous magicians; it allows them to generate the element of darkness, the same kind used by Darkness Magic, and shape it into structures of their choice. When utilizing the powers of Darkness-Make, the user triggers the magic by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, manifesting pure darkness—however, unlike regular Darkness Magic, the user can only manifest it lightly, that is to say, that they are only able to project the darkness one or two feet ahead of themselves. However, that is where Darkness-Make's full power comes into play—if the user understands the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced in their mind; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, they can use the darkness in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using the darkness to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This allows the user to expand, shape and solidify the darkness into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. With Darkness-Make, the user is able to draw any darkness or shadow from any source, including the night sky and their own shadow; though they able to manifest darkness from their own magical power, but this is relatively taxing on their body and magic reserves, which is why it is preferable to draw their element from natural sources. Like regular Darkness Magic, Darkness-Make's substance is known to be extremely destructive, capable of obliterating almost anything in its path as the eternano composing the darkness accelerates the moment of contact with a physical being, causing it to explode momentarily, before reverting to its previous state and continuing to travel forward. As the user is capable of molding darkness from the night sky, Darkness-Make becomes exponentially more powerful at night—making a user of the magic considered nearly invincible, with only a few weaknesses to exploit. With high-level Darkness-Make, it is possible to manufacture an exact replica of objects using darkness as the primary material. Despite all of its near invincibility as darkness can be procured from nearly everything and anyhwere, Darkness-Make's greatest weakness is that by drawing upon the element of the night sky; darkness, the user subjects themselves to the full brunt of the negative emotions that compose Darkness Magic and it's subspecies magics. This, in turn, will slowly corrupt the user by negatively influencing their personality to become a twisted mirror of their former self, causing a regular magician to eventually become a dark magician, and it is because of this that a practitioner must be careful when utilizing this magic. *'Darkness-Make: Blade '(闇の造形魔法・変身器 (ダークネス・メーク・ブレード), Dākunesu Meiku: Burēdo lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Variable Bladed Weapon): Darkness-Make: Blade is the most basic of the Darkness-Make spells; it, as the name says, is capable of manifesting any bladed weapon that the user is able to imagine. When performing Darkness-Make: Blade, the user fuels their magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a blade which is inherently malleable, capable of being morphed into any weapon of choice, as long as it has to do with a blade. Nevertheless, in any form, the Darkness-Make: Blade is known to be highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of darkness in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the weapon makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the weapon is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the bladed weapon inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. As Darkness-Make: Blade is known to be capable of taking any form, as long as it is blade-related, the spell has multiple options and the ability to keep the opponent guessing, also keeping them on their toes at all times. *'Darkness Make: Lance '(闇の造形魔法・槍騎兵 (ダークネス・メーク・ランス), Dākunesu Meiku: Ransu lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Lancer Soldier): Darkness-Make: Lance is one of the most basic Darkness-Make spells; when performing Darkness-Make: Lance, the user fuels their magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a multitude of lances that are flowing with darkness. The user holds their hand outwards; manifesting their magical seal from which a multitude of crimson and black lances are launched at high speeds—these lock on to the target, tracking their heat signature, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the lances veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the lances engulf them. Darkness-Make: Lance is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on the user's magical level. However, once the user gains enough power, they will be able to avoid the magic drainage effects of this combination technique. The lances themselves take the form of two thin black and red beams with a pointy tip; one remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. *'Darkness-Make Unlimited: Dragons of the Darkness Flame '(闇の造形魔法・限りない・邪王炎殺黒龍波 (ダークネス・メイク・アンリミテド・ドラゴンズ・オフ・ザ・ダークネス・フレイム), Dākunesu Meiku Anrimiteddo: Doragonzu Ofu Za Dākunesu Fureimu lit. Darkness Molding Magic Eternal: Wicked King Immolation Black Dragon Wave): Darkness-Make Unlimited: Dragons of the Darkness Flame is one of the rare Molding Magic Unlimited spells, specifically and obviously, that of the Darkness-Make Unlimited branch. When performing Darkness-Make Unlimited: Dragons of the Darkness Flame, the user fuels their magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a multitude of dragons which are then launched forward at extreme speeds. The dragons seek out the opponent's attack, taking ahold of its "essence" and targeting their weak point; charging forward with high speeds. They have been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing extremely high powered spells with ease. The dragons carves a violent trail of destruction wherever they move, destroying everything in a straight line as a tornado trails around them as they completely overwhelms all they devour, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, grinding into the opponent like a powerful drill that is capable of piercing through any and every defense; striking them with such incredible power that the sheer force of the attack is enough to upturn steel, and wipe the user's enemies away with a force akin to an inferno. The dragons are capable of blasting through even magical forms of defenses, as the dragons' movements swaths through the barriers, and supernatural defenses erected in vain to protect them, striking the foe formidable might, dealing physical damage. The dragons completely burn all they devour, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, they are able to incinerate anything in their path. However, for all of this spell's might, the user is known to be physically exhausted after casting it just once. '''Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of fire. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. 'Element Union' Element Union(要素連合 Yōso Rengō): Element Union is a very rare type of Caster Magic. The prime function of Element Union is, as the name suggests, taking two elements and completely merging them, creating a state that has both elements' powers and properties. In order for one to learn it, that person must first learn two types of elemental magic and gain control over them, if only on a rudimentary level. Wizards who use this magic are refereed to as Union Mages(連合魔道 Rengō Madō). Despite it's name, this magic can also combine non-elemental magic. This magic has three stages of utilization: Basic Element Stage, Dual Element Stage and True Union Stage. Each stage has a certain type of spells. The stages are also used for ranking Element Union mages. A wizard is not considered a true Element Union user until he/she has first achieved a True Union. 'Trivia' Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Hydra Head Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Element Union User